konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Hosokawa
Hosokawa (細川 Hosokawa) is one of the many bookkeepers of Konjiki no Gash!! 'He's 'Reycom's human partner and reader of the blue spell book. He and Reycom are one of the first enemy mamono teams Gash Bell 'and 'Kiyomaro Takamine meet and likewise are also the first team whose book they burn before even learning about the battle to decide king. Hosokawa was poor man later turned into a villain as a result of encountering Reycom and discovering he can use his powers to satisfy whatever his heart may desire. Appearance Hosokawa is a tall adult man who's mostly seen wearing rather expensive attire and accessories — ''presumably all stolen. He has dark eyes and medium length brown hair that's slicked back and wears a pair of shades. He wears a dark black suit, magenta collared shirt, and brown dress shoes. We also wears various gold accessories such as rings and a pendant. Prior to meeting Reycom he had a more ordinary appearance such as having his hair appear more messy and wore very casual clothes. Personality Hosokawa is a villainous and morally corrupt man only interested in his own selfish desires. He is also just as equally cocky and insolent towards others. When first meeting Reycom, Hosokawa appeared to be a more modest person in terms of how he acted. He still however demonstrated he's capable of having significant fits of anger as seen when he discovered he had lost his job over a minor slip up. After discovering he was the reader of Reycom's book, he soon realized he can utilize Reycom's powers to his own advantage. As Hosokawa engaged in more crime sprees, he became increasingly more twisted and evil. Hosokawa also portrays himself to be both verbally and physically abusive towards others and his own partner is not excluded from this. He's often seen grabbing Reycom by the hair, kicking him, and even using him as a shield. Like with Reycom, Hosokawa also considered Gash as nothing more than a tool he could make use of to get what he wants and was insistent on taking him from Kiyomaro by any means necessary. Synopsis '''Before the Battle:' Hosokawa worked as a shipment delivery person for a warehouse. He lived most of his life poor and made only a modest living. Prior to meeting Reycom, it can be assumed that his life was rather ordinary. Introduction Arc:''' Hosokawa fatefully meets Reycom one day at the warehouse he worked at seeing him eat away at the frozen fish there. One day, Hosokawa was fired from his job as a result of a minor slip up. While in a fit of anger, Reycom offers him his spell book to read from and soon discovers Reycom's powers as a mamono. From then on, Hosokawa utilized Reycom's powers to commit various crimes and acts of violence such as injuring his former boss in a car accident as well as stealing money and jewelry. In the anime, Hosokawa and Reycom are first introduced stealing a car from a stranger and robbing the '''Mochinoki City '''bank holding numerous people hostage. In the manga, they were not the original bank robbers and had no involvement in this in any way. After learning about Kiyomaro and Gash's involvement in neutralizing the bank hostage situation, Hosokawa travels to '''Mochinoki Middle School and questions Kaneyama about the whereabouts of Gash and Kiyomaro. They eventually ambush the two as Gash and Kiyomaro were walking home. Hosokawa demands from Kiyomaro that he hand over Gash and when Kiyomaro declines, the two pairs engage in a brief battle before they're ultimately defeated as a result of Gash's second spell. Relationships Reycom: Reycom is Hosokawa's partner. The two had met by chance one day when Reycom snuck into the warehouse where Hosokawa had worked at and consumed the various frozen fish there. Hosokawa initially didn't want anything to do with Reycom as he had followed him around no matter how much he protested but he lets Reycom stay with him eventually. One night when Hosokawa was especially upset, having just lost his job, Reycom offers Hosokawa his book telling him to read from it with that feeling of anger he's experiencing. From then on, Hosokawa began to use Reycom's powers to commit a series of different crimes. Hosokawa has no concern in regards to Reycom's well-being and only considers him as only a tool he can use to get whatever he wants done. Hosokawa isn't shy about making this evident to Gash and Kiyomaro as he openly berates Reycom, grabs him, kicks him, and throws him towards Gash's lightning attacks in order to protect himself. All that truly mattered to Hosokawa was that he was able to use Reycom to get whatever he wanted and anything else was irrelevant to him. Despite their blatant toxic relationship with one another, they're both open about using the other to their own advantage and neither of them seem to be bothered by such. They both enjoy being evil and commit crime together still. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine Spells Quotes * "And that was...the day it got fun! '''Revenge'! I sent the boss who fired me to the hospital! I'd been poor all my life! But I took care of that! Broke into safes, stole jewels...It's so easy! All I have to do is read the spell from a safe place and the kid takes care of the rest! And you know what else? This book likes my hate, my desire, my fear! 'I want it!' 'I hate him!' The more passion I give such thoughts, the bigger the spell becomes! And I want even more! I can't reach all my goals with just one kid...So it's time for you to give me yours!" (Chapter 5) * "Reycom is just a tool — no more, no less! Dressing up a tool '''won't help it get my jobs done!" ''(Chapter 5) * "''Hah! You think he's a human, huh? Don't be such a '''dolt! No human child has this much power! He's a freak. But...he's a freak that obeys my every command!''" (Chapter 5) Trivia * Hosokawa's name is composed of the kanji 細(hoso) and 川(kawa). '細' can mean dainty, slender, narrow or precise and '川' means river. Category:Characters Category:Hosokawa